wait is this a date?
by part-timeslayer
Summary: "Our relationship has progressed rapidly within the last twenty minutes, Clarke," Lexa drawled while trying to hide a smile with an apparent fixation with the ceiling. "Hey, you like me, I like you, and we're on a date right now, aren't we?" "A date at the hospital. With your mother," Lexa noted. "Look, you can pick what we do next time."


"Octavia. Octavia no! I'm not watching that, you picked last time!"

"Yeah, one half-hour long show. The time before that you chose, and you stayed on the couch for like eighteen hours!" Octavia stated, clutching onto Clarke's leg, and trying to pull herself up to grab the remote that Clarke was clinging to for dear life.

Clarke held it above her head, and half-fell off the arm of the couch. She just managed to grab the back of it at last moment, and keep herself from hitting the ground.

"Well maybe you should take advantage of your turns instead of wondering off. It's not my fault that you have the attention span of a goldfish, Octavia."

"Hey! I don-"

Clarke crashed to the floor.

"Whoa, Clarke, you still alive?"

"Kind of wishing I wasn't at the moment," Clarke answered, sitting up and cradling her arm to her chest.

"Your arm okay?"

"Yeah, of course it is. I'm just holding it like this because it was looking a little down today, so I thought I'd give it a hug," Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Y'know, you're kind of snippy when you're in pain."

Clarke glared, but didn't bother responding.

"Do I need to take you to the ER?" Octavia asked, concerned.

Clarke took a moment to examine her wrist, it looked like it was just sprained. As a pre-med student, she could probably take care of it on her own, but it was also her left hand. Her dominant hand. The one she always used for her art, and would one day need as a surgeon. She couldn't risk it getting damaged if she missed something.

"Yeah, I think so," Clarke bit out reluctantly, "my mom's gonna kill me."

"For falling?"

"For falling because I was doing something dumb, like roughhousing with you."

"It is pretty dumb to try to fight me," her roommate agreed.

"Whatever. Come on, let's get this over with," Clarke said, got up, grabbed her purse, and slipped her shoes on, with Octavia right behind her.

Clarke stepped out of their apartment, and nearly ran over Raven as she limped while trying to carry a toolbox. Usually Raven's leg wasn't much of a hindrance, but it always made carrying heavy things difficult. Clarke apologized and moved out of Raven's way. She'd offer to help, but she was honestly more likely to be an obstacle than anything else at the moment.

Clarke gestured from Octavia to the box. Octavia grinned at Raven, and grabbed one end of it smoothly. Raven looked like she might object, but Octavia cut her off before she could get a word in.

"You'll never believe what happened to Clarke."

"She hurt her wrist," Raven noted.

"Thanks for sounding so cut up about it," Clarke said.

Raven shrugged.

"Oh yeah. She did, but that's not what I was talking about," Octavia cut in as they made it the three doors down to Raven's place. Raven dropped her end of the toolbox without warning, making Octavia curse and struggle to keep herself upright, as Raven turned to unlock her door.

"Then what did Clarke do this time?" Raven asked, looking more interested. And paying no mind whatsoever to the dirty look thrown her way from Octavia.

"Who says I did anything, why would you just assume that?"

Raven and Octavia ignored her.

"Lexa asked her out. Their date's tonight," Octavia reported, raising both eyebrows with a frown.

Raven led the way into her apartment, leaving the front door open for the other two, and placed the toolbox on the small portion of the counter that wasn't covered in bits of metal and wires. She nodded appreciatively towards Octavia, and turned to Clarke for her answer.

"No, she didn't," Clarke said rolling her eyes, "we're just going to hang out. Maybe get a coffee, a bite to eat, nothing major," Clarke shrugged and refused to look at Raven or Octavia head on.

"And Octavia doesn't like this...because?" Raven questioned and stared from one of them to the other.

Clarke shrugged, curious herself. For some reason Octavia and Lexa had always been somewhat distant, despite playing on the same soccer team for their school, Trikru. Clarke had even met Lexa through Octavia. Octavia going around, and introducing her teammates to everyone she knew at Arkadia after they'd had a game against each other.

"It's not, I'm not mad about it. Lexa is just kind of intense, I don't know her that well, which is a little weird since we see each other all the time. If you like her that's fine, but I'm going to hang on to my reservations," Octavia stated.

Clarke didn't have anything to say to that. It wasn't like Octavia was being harsh or inaccurate, Lexa was intense. Clarke just didn't see that as much of a problem. It was another one of those things that they had in common. Lexa was as driven as Clarke was.

She was someone Clarke could talk to for hours without getting bored. And at the same time, someone that she could just sit in silence with while she read or studied or painted. There was never any pressure to entertain her or impress her.

"So, what did happen to Clarke's arm?" Raven inquired, dispelling the sudden mood change.

"Octavia has issues sharing, she sprained my wrist over the remote," Clarke exaggerated.

"Okay. Octavia, what really happened?"

"Clarke has issues sharing, so she tried to steal the remote. The universe saw it and made her fall off the couch as retribution," Octavia responded.

"Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Octavia," Clarke condescended.

"Nice one, did your girlfriend tell you that?"

"Shut up."

"Well either way, Abby's going to kill you. You know how she gets when you get yourself hurt, Griffin," Raven said while pulling out her phone.

"Raven, you better not be about to text my mom right now. It's weird enough that you guys are friends without you running off and telling on me," Clarke said as she shifted forward, ready to make a grab for Raven's phone if need be.

"What does it matter if I do? She's going to find out, I mean you are going to the hospital, right? Where your mom works."

"It's a big hospital, what are the odds that we run into each other? I'll take my chances," Clarke declared.

Raven shrugged and raised her hands in an 'alright, I give up' gesture, and shoved her phone back in her pocket.

"We should go, wouldn't want Clarke to have to miss her big date," Octavia teased.

Clarke considered pointing out, yet again, that she and Lexa were just going to hang out, but knew it wasn't likely to make a difference to her 'so called' friends.

* * *

"There's more people here than I thought there'd be," Octavia noted.

Clarke thought that was something of an understatement as she looked out at the crowded waiting area. Kids were crying, adults were groaning, you could just barely make out the news playing on the televisions spread out across the area, and nurses and receptionists were dealing with a mile long line of people, many of which were there solely to tell them about how long it was taking.

"We're going to be here for awhile, do you think I should call Lexa? Let her know that I can't make it?" Clarke asked, despite the fact that she already knew the answer.

She was mainly asking on the slim chance that Octavia might be able to think of something.

"I would. I should call Bellamy and Lincoln, tell them that I can't make the game," Octavia sighed.

Clarke could tell that Octavia had tried to hide her disappointment, but missing out on the game was killing her. Octavia was a terrible actress. And incredibly enthusiastic about all things that related to her school's sports teams. Especially when it was this particular game. Trikru versus Arkadia, meaning her boyfriend versus her brother.

Personally, Clarke would take the opportunity of an injured friend to avoid the whole thing. If someone was already injured, why not use that to your advantage? And there was no way this was going to be pretty, without even taking into account Arkadia and Trikru's legendary rivalry.

Octavia was decidedly not Clarke though, and tended to prefer to meet obstacles head on. Which Clarke wasn't against, Clarke was never one to run from confrontation herself. She just also knew it wasn't always the best way to get things done.

Regardless of how Octavia handled the situation, she hoped for her sake that Arkadia won. She loved the guy, but to be honest, Lincoln was much less of a pain after losing than Bellamy was.

"I'll be fine here, Octavia, if you want to go to the game. My mom works here, I'm pretty familiar with the building, I don't need you to babysit me."

Octavia shuffled her feet, glanced at the door longingly, and then turned back to Clarke.

"Seriously, go, I'll be fine. There's nothing you can help with, anyway. I'll sit here, read a magazine, get my hand checked out, and call whoever's free to pick me up later."

"Alright, if you're sure. You're the best, Clarke, good luck," Octavia grinned and strode away, almost outright running.

Clarke wondered if she was trying to get out before Clarke had a chance to change her mind.

She shook her head at the disappearing back of Octavia, and stepped outside to call Lexa. She stopped and stared at her phone for a moment, trying to work out what to say. Worried it would seem like she was just trying to get out of having out with Lexa.

She knew that even though Lexa liked to act all untouchable, that she could be a bit sensitive sometimes. Well, at least she'd have proof, Clarke contemplated, as she looked down at her swollen hand.

Almost the second that Clarke hit the call button, Lexa answered.

"Hey, Lexa," Clarke heard a hint of nervousness in her voice, but still somehow felt oddly calm talking to Lexa.

"Clarke," Lexa greeted warmly, "is something wrong?"

"Why would something be wrong?"

"We're planning on seeing each other in an hour, Clarke. Normally you'd just tell me whatever you want to say then, unless of course something's happened or you want to cancel."

"Nice deductive reasoning," Clarke said.

"I try."

Clarke could almost feel the acknowledging head tilt slash eyebrow raise Lexa must be doing.

"So, which is it?"

"I don't want to cancel."

"But you're going to."

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I'm at the E.R., there was a thing with a remote and O, and I fell, and now I'm hiding from my mom."

"I see."

"Yeah," Clarke said lamely, anticipating an awkward silence before one of them hung up.

"I'll be there in twenty."

Clarke made to nod acceptingly and try to reschedule their da-hanging out, before Lexa's words registered.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

Clarke could hear her walking around, the click and slam of a door opening and shutting, and finally Lexa's muffled, distracted, voice.

"I'll be at the hospital in twenty minutes. With you."

"Oh, you don't have to do that. We can just hang out tomorrow or something," Clarke said.

"If you don't want me to come that's alright, Clarke. I wouldn't want to overstep any boundaries," Lexa replied earnestly.

"No, I do, that's not what I meant. I just don't think it'll be any fun for you, and it's not like I'm in dire danger or anything." Clarke shrugged.

"Okay. I'll be there in twenty, well, eighteen now," Lexa said briefly before hanging up.

Clarke looked down at her phone, wondering what had just happened. Clarke huffed in annoyance, more at herself than at Lexa, for her surprise at Lexa's actions. It wasn't at all unusual of Lexa to take charge of a situation.

Especially if doing so meant she'd be around Clarke, she noted a bit more smug about it than she'd like to admit. She shrugged and went back into the hospital to sign herself in, and wait. The form singing process taking more time than she had anticipated.

Once she'd finally settled herself into an uncomfortable lime green chair she pulled her phone out, more from boredom than anything else, and grimaced as she caught sight of her reflection in the black screen. She hadn't put any thought into her appearance when she'd left the house, and it showed. She'd been putting off getting ready all day as she'd known that she would want to change and make herself look nice before meeting with Lexa, anyway.

Her hair was still a mess from wrestling with Octavia and the wind outside, and her eyeliner was from the day before. To say that it had smudged would be a vast understatement. Great, this is how Lexa was gonna see her, a clumsy mess.

Clarke grabbed a wipe from her bag and started carefully removing her eyeliner with her sprained hand. To the best of her abilities, anyway. Mostly she was just hissing in pain every few seconds, while untangling her hair with the other hand. Which was the unfortunate position that Lexa found her in.

"Clarke," Lexa raised an eyebrow, and her lips quirked upwards in obvious amusement.

She settled into the seat next to Clarke, shrugging off her long black coat and unwinding her red scarf, placing them both in her lap with her satchel. Her hair was a bit windblown, and her face flushed from the November chill.

"Hey, you're here," Clarke smiled and reached forward to touch Lexa's arm. Well, attempted to, before she was reminded of the reality of the situation when she yanked her own hair.

Clarke cringed, and looked over to Lexa, hoping that she had somehow missed that. Lexa was busy digging through her purse and after a moment of grumbling, came up with a hairbrush, passing it along to Clarke looking more triumphant than Clarke thought the action called for. That pretty much confirmed that Lexa had borne witness to Clarke's debacle.

At least she seemed more interested in being helpful than teasing her, though. If it had been Octavia in her place she'd have never heard the end of it.

"Thanks," Clarke said.

Lexa hummed rather than reply, and reached for hand gently. She tugged it into her lap, and leaned over it just enough that her gear shaped necklace dangled instead of laying flat against her chest the way it was before.

"I got a sprain just like this once, in the middle of a game. It was unpleasant."

"I'll bet. What happened, they bench you?" Clarke asked.

"No. They would have if they'd known though, I pretended that I was fine, that I didn't land on it wrong at all. Just popped back up. The only one who noticed was Anya, she said that I was an idiot who should get it checked out, but she respected my wishes when I told her it could wait and kept it to herself," Lexa said trying to be aloof, but Clarke could hear the fondness in her voice.

Lexa and Anya were pretty tied at the hip, Clarke hadn't made a move on Lexa when they'd first met because she'd thought they were dating. And now that they were friends Clarke was never really sure if she and Lexa were just completely platonically spending time together, or if there was something more.

Sometimes it seemed so obvious that Lexa had feelings for her, but other times Clarke was convinced that she was just reading too much into Lexa's kindness.

"Did you guys win?"

Lexa pulled back looking shocked, and Clarke raised an eyebrow at the woman looking at her like Clarke had said the most offensive blasphemous thing you possibly could, instead of asking a simple question.

"Clarke. Of course I won."

"Sorry for questioning your incredible otherworldly skill in soccer, Commander," Clarke snarked, leaning closer and pressing her shoulder firmly against Lexa's.

"I'll consider forgiving you," Lexa said benevolently, slouching into Clarke's touch.

She started tracing soothing patterns just lightly and far enough up Clarke's forearm that it wasn't irritating her wrist, not even blinking at the nickname. Probably too used to having it thrown at her by members of her team to be too unsettled by it's use anymore, to Clarke's displeasure.

"Thanks," Clarke said holding back a smile, "knowing that you might not bear a grudge against me is a really comforting way to start a first date".

Lexa stiffened against Clarke, barely seeming to breathe. Clarke frowned and opened her mouth to ask what was wrong when she processed exactly what she'd said.

"Our first date?"

Clarke swallowed several times, not sure what to say. Lexa's voice hadn't been as strong as it normally was, sure she tended to soften it when speaking to Clarke, but this was more than normal. It was tentative, wavering. Clarke wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Sorry," Clarke said, not certain what she was apologizing for, not even feeling like it was the right thing to say, but not knowing what else to say.

It wasn't a feeling that she was familiar or comfortable with. She was usually pretty good at reading people, at getting them to do what she wanted, but Lexa had a habit of surprising her.

A lot of the time it was a nice change of pace, never quite knowing what Lexa was going to do or say next. And even though Lexa seemed to always pick up on when Clarke was trying to persuade her to do something she still went along with it anyway to make Clarke happy. Well, unless it was just something that she was entirely immovably against.

"There's no reason to be sorry, Clarke. I was just surprised," Lexa replied, her fingers going back to tracing Clarke's arm soothingly.

"Yeah, I got that," Clarke said, a bit more bite than she'd intended seeping into her words thanks to her nerves.

"Pleasantly surprised," Lexa clarified.

"I wasn't sure if tonight was supposed to be a date or not, and wasn't sure how to ask. I was just planning on enjoying spending time with you and hoped that you'd say or do something that'd makes things more clear. So, it's actually really nice to hear you say that, Clarke. It's very helpful".

Clarke looked at Lexa for a long moment before bursting into laughter. Lexa didn't make it easy to stop with her bewildered concerned expression. She was about to fill Lexa in when a sharp voice cut across the waiting area.

"Clarke, why didn't you tell me you were hurt?"

Clarke groaned, and turned to face the voice, and the woman it belonged to who was rapidly approaching.

Lexa glanced from Abby to Clarke in confusion. Clarke knew that it had to be odd to her that Clarke was getting scolded by some random doctor, and she patted Lexa's knee before turning to her mother.

"Did Raven tell you that I was here? That freaking snitch," Clarke said exasperated.

"No, she didn't. Wait, Raven knew and didn't tell me?" Abby said, sounding hurt.

Clarke softened, and grumbled out a defense on Raven's behalf.

"She tried to text you the moment I told her what happened, but I begged her not to. To be honest, I think she was just pretty sure that you'd catch me anyway. Which how did you know? You don't work down here, shouldn't you be performing heart surgery?"

"I think I'm the one who should be asking the questions here, but if you're so desperate to know, Jackson was walking by and saw you," Abby shrugged, and took the seat across from Clarke.

"Jackson," Clarke groaned, "I'm gonna kill him."

"Jackson just did what you should have, Clarke," Abby said, holding her hand out for Clarke's.

"Mom. I'm fine, and you know how you get, I was just going to take care of it on my own. I'm a grownup now, that's how it works," Clarke said, disentangling her hand from Lexa reluctantly, and giving it to her mother.

Which seemed to draw Abby's attention to Lexa for the first time. She raised an eyebrow.

"Clarke, do you want to introduce me to your friend?" Abby didn't really ask.

"No."

"I'm Lexa, it's nice to meet you Dr. Griffin," Lexa said paying no mind to Clarke sudden mood change.

"Hello Lexa. Do you go to school with Clarke?" Abby asked.

Clarke sighed, and glanced at Lexa apologetically. Lexa however looked confident, at ease, as she answered Abby's questions.

"Unfortunately not. I'm from the other side of town, I'm a senior at Trikru."

"Oh, so you're a few years older than Clarke," Abby responded with a hint of displeasure.

"Mom, just a couple. There's barely an age difference between me and my friend," Clarke interjected.

"I suppose that depends on your definition," Abby said, but let the topic go.

"Oh, Trikru is a good school. I prefer Arkadia, it's where I went actually, but I suppose Trikru has it's charms. Anyway, what do you study, Lexa?" Abby continued.

"Trikru's a great school, Mom," Clarke defended.

"I'm sure it is, now let Lexa answer the question, honey."

"I'm a political science major," Lexa said, "it's somewhat like Clarke actually, following in the footsteps of my mother, though she didn't get very far in her career before she died."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Abby said sincerely.

"It's alright, it was a long time ago. I don't even remember her," Lexa answered indifferently.

"Okay, are you done interrogating my girlfriend now, or? Because my hand still hurts," Clarke said.

"Our relationship has progressed rapidly within the last twenty minutes, Clarke," Lexa drawled while trying to hide a smile with an apparent fixation with the ceiling.

"Hey, you like me, I like you, and we're on a date right now, aren't we?"

"A date at the hospital. With your mother," Lexa noted.

"Look, you can pick what we do next time. I mean, unless you don't want to make it official," Clarke teased.

"I like official," Lexa said.

"That's great for both of you. Clarke, sweetie, you have a second degree sprain. I'm going to need to have this X-rayed to confirm that that's the only damage. I'm pretty sure though that I'll just need to get you a splint and wrap this up. Lexa, make sure my daughter let's her hand heal instead of trying to do everything by herself."

"I'll try, Dr. Griffin, but it's Clarke so."

"Just do the best you can," Abby said, patting Lexa's knee sympathetically.

"You guys are aware that I'm still sitting right here, right?"

* * *

Clarke slid into the passenger seat of Lexa's car and hooked herself in as Lexa started the car.

She relaxed and enjoyed being able to take a moment and study Lexa's profile. The harsh straight line of her nose, the full curve of her lips, her strong jaw, her long eyelashes, the way her curly hair brushed against high cheekbones.

Lexa turned towards Clarke, and Clarke could make out a haughty smirk in the dim light as Lexa caught sight of Clarke admiring her. She rolled her eyes, and shifted to look out of the window as Lexa pulled out of the parking lot.

"So, you're mother is a doctor," Lexa said, making conversation.

"Yeah. I practically grew up in that hospital. I didn't really decide to be pre-med just to make my mom happy, or to be a legacy, I've just never wanted to do anything else. Well, mostly.

"I did consider becoming an artist when I was like twelve, but as much as I love art, I love the idea of helping people directly, saving lives, more. Anyway, my mom is sort of how I met Raven," Clarke said, driving the conversation to the more neutral topic of her best friend, and away from her hopes and dreams.

The really deep stuff could wait till the second date.

Lexa seemed to catch onto what she was doing, but still followed her lead, not pushing Clarke to talk about anything she wasn't ready to.

"Oh, how's that?"

"My mom was the surgeon who operated on Raven after her car accident. I actually already knew Raven a little. A guy I dated briefly was also sort of dating her. I mean they were on a break, but I still left him when I found out. Technically according to both of them he wasn't cheating, but it seemed like drama waiting to happen for me, and I just bailed.

"So, yeah, I'd met her a few times, and it was fine, but we didn't really become friends until after she and my mom did. My mom had kept in touch with her after her surgery, you know to make sure she was doing okay and everything, and they just stayed in touch. And eventually me and Raven found that we got along really well," Clarke said.

"I'm glad that worked out," Lexa smiled and placed a hand on top of Clarke's.

"So, why doesn't Octavia like you?" Clarke asked.

Lexa looked startled at the sudden question and raised an eyebrow at Clarke. Clarke raised one back. Lexa sighed.

"Earlier I told you that I was once injured on the field, and that I hid my injury. Well, Octavia and I are not so different. She did the same thing, unfortunately for her, she isn't all that subtle. Several members of the team noticed the injury, including myself, and I had to take her out. I don't think she's ever really forgiven me for that one," Lexa said with a shrug.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, I was just asking in case I had to like defend Octavia's honor or something. She's one of my best friends, I've gotta yell at you if you do something to her," Clarke said.

"Ah, I see. So, that wasn't a yell worthy offense? I'm very relieved to hear that, Clarke," Lexa deadpanned.

Clarke grinned and shook her head.

"Not really. It's not your fault that Octavia's hard-headed, and I'm sure even she'll get over it at some point. Though now I know you can be a little hypocritical, I'll have to make sure to watch out for that in the future."

Lexa rolled her eyes, and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel as they stopped at a red light.

"Lexa."

"Yes, Clarke?"

"How long have you had a crush on me?"

Lexa blushed and turned away at the question with a scoff, breathing out a sigh of relief as the light turned green, and she distracted herself with the road.

"C'mon Lexa, you already admitted that you like me," Clarke teased.

"Something I see you intend to make me regret," Lexa said, resigned to her fate.

"Lexa."

"You're gonna think it's creepy," Lexa huffed.

"...why would I think that?"

"I liked you, a little, like a normal amount, before we even met," Lexa confessed.

"Oh?"

"Octavia talks about you a lot. I'd heard numerous accounts of your daring feats for about a month before we actually met. Seeing your picture in her locker didn't hurt either."

"Octavia has a picture of me in her locker? Ha, that nerd, next time she bugs me I'm using that," Clarke laughed.

"Clarke. You have pictures of Octavia and the rest of your friends everywhere too," Lexa pointed out.

"Look, Lexa, you should probably know now, before we go any further in this relationship, that you're not the only hypocrite in the car," Clarke said, nodding and using her extra husky voice to underline her words.

Lexa muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'I'm not a hypocrite, Clarke'. Which Clarke was unimpressed by as it had already been established that that was a blatant lie.

She then glanced at Clarke out of the corner of her eye, and appeared to valiantly attempt to look both innocent and uninterested. Clarke noted that 'valiantly' was not at all a synonym for successfully.

"You know, you had a crush on me as well."

"Who told you!" Clarke mock gasped.

"Very amusing. Does your utter shock and sense of betrayal mean that you won't be saying how long that's been a thing?" Lexa asked as she pulled into the parking lot of Clarke's apartment building.

Clarke stubbornly looked out the window and pretended that she hadn't heard Lexa. The moment the car came to a stop Lexa turned to look at Clarke.

"So are you going to tell me?"

Lexa's profile was illuminated by the soft yellow light of a dimming streetlamp, and Clarke wasn't sure whether she had a stronger urge to draw her or paint her. Drawing was usually Clarke's preference, but there was something about the way the light was hitting Lexa's pale skin and green eyes that made it seem criminal not to use color.

Clarke wasn't sure that now was the time to tell Lexa about that though, it seemed too soon. Sure, she could try to pass it off as just an artist's eye, but it wouldn't work. Lexa would see through her.

And Clarke really didn't feel like talking at the moment anyway she acknowledged as she took in the amused curve of Lexa's full lips.

"I think I'd rather just show you how I feel. They say actions speak louder than words, Lexa," Clarke said, unhooking her seatbelt and leaning in close.

"I don't know how convinced I am of that," Lexa grinned, halving the distance between them, stopping just short of meeting Clarke's lips.

Clarke watched the way Lexa's eyes flickered from hers to her mouth, and the way her chin raised as though it didn't quite get the message that Lexa had decided to let Clarke make the final move. Clarke was done watching.

She eliminated that last inch.

Clarke pressed her lips firmly against Lexa's, almost roughly, before suddenly slowing. Making it gentle. She sighed into the kiss, and made a noise of discontent when Lexa pulled back slightly, the feeling quickly assuaged when she felt Lexa's nose brush against her own as Lexa switched sides. Clarke's hand went up to rest against Lexa's neck, and Lexa mirrored the action, bringing her hand up to caress Clarke's hair lightly, barely touching.

The kiss only lasted a moment longer before Clarke pulled back, with great reluctance, and was mollified by the sight of a breathless Lexa.

"Convinced yet?"

"You make a compelling case," Lexa laughed. "Unfortunately, I'm still somewhat craving a beautiful sonnet detailing your affections for me. I bet you could have me fully converted to your way of thinking if you shared more of your infinite wisdom, though, Clarke."

"If my wisdom is 'infinite' we might be here a while," Clarke said, shifting closer to Lexa.

"That sounds perfect."


End file.
